Am I Playgirl?
by Violetta Clark
Summary: Cast : Seohyun SNSD, Kyuhyun SJ, Key SHINee, Yonghwa CNBlue Antis dilarang bacaa ! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"**Am I Playgirl?"**

**Genre : Romance-Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Main Cast :**

**Seo Joo Hyun**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum (Key)**

**Jung Yonghwa**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Lebay, dll**

**Don't Like? Don't Read :p**

"Seohyun~a?" panggil seorang pemuda dengan tampang dingin dan datar

"N-Ne? Ada apa Kyuhyun Sunbae?" jawab Seohyun dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar menahan gugup.

"Emm... apa kau punya waktu sebentar? Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus kearah Seohyun dan membuat sang pemilik bola mata itu menunduk malu.

"Me-memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sunbae?" tanya Seohyun ragu-ragu

"Ayo, ikut aku!" kata Kyuhyun tanpa basi basi langsung menarik tangan Seohyun dan sukses membuat pipi Seohyun bersemu merah.

"Kita mau kemana Sunbae?" tanya Seohyun lagi saat ia melihat Kyuhyun bergerak naik keatas tangga yang menuju keatap.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja dan ikuti aku!" jawaban Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sebuah perintah

"A-ah, baiklah."

Seohyun pun terdiam dan mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud kakak kelasnya ini membawanya kemari. Memangnya apa yang ingin ia bicarakan? Padahal mereka sangat jarang berbicara, bahkan bertegur sapa saja jarang. Lalu sekarang tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjumpainya untuk membicarakan sesuatu? Ada apa ini?

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan refleks membuat Seohyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga. Untung saja ia berjalan tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Jika tidak, pasti ia sudah menabrak punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Seohyun dan terus berjalan ke depan.

Sebenarnya Seohyun sedikit ragu untuk lebih mendekat kearah Kyuhyun setelah menyadari hanya ada mereka berdua disitu. Ah, apakah Kyuhyun ingin memper-

'Ah, tidak, tidak! Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin! Haish, apa yang kupikirkan?'

Seohyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran konyol yang sempat menghinggapi otaknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Seohyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menggerutu sendiri.

"A-ah! A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hn."

Hening

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan dua konsonan kata 'Hn' tadi, Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya berjalan kearah pembatas balkon dan merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Sebenarnya saat ini ia sangat gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang dipendamnya selama tiga tahun kepada adik kelasnya itu. Ia bingung, tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Kyuhyun memang pintar dalam bidang pelajaran apapun. Tapi ia sangat buta dalam bidang cinta. Ia bukan orang yang mudah bicara blak-blakan tentang apa yang dirasakannya.

Sementara itu, Seohyun sendiri sudah bosan menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara.

'Tadi katanya mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kenapa dia hanya diam saja sih? Sebenarnya apa maksud Kyuhyun Sunbae mengajakku kemari? Apa dia hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa tampannya dia saat rambut ikalnya diterbangkan oleh angin(?) Cih, konyol sekali!'

Seohyun mendecih sebal dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu 5 menit lagi, jika dalam waktu 5 menit Kyuhyun tidak juga berbicara. Maka ia akan pergi dari situ.

1 menit

.

2 menit

.

3 menit

.

4 menit

.

5 men-

"Seo Joo Hyun."

Baru saja Seohyun akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik dengan gerakan slow motion kearahnya.

"I-iya Sunbae?" jawab Seohyun gugup sambil menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Hn..."

'Apanya yang 'Hn'?' batin Seohyun kesal

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya berjalan dalam diam kearah Seohyun yang kini mulai menggumam tidak jelas

'Ya Tuhan! Apa sih maunya namja ini?'

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Seohyun dan menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Glek. Seohyun hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menunduk di pandang sebegitu intensnya oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengangkat dagu Seohyun seakan memerintah gadis itu untuk membalas tatapannya.

'Su...sunbae, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku! Walaupun kau tampan dan aku err... menyukaimu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin kehilangan masa depanku!' batin Seohyun ngelantur sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Seo Joo Hyun, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

"E-eh?"

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Seohyun POV**

Aku melompat-lompat kegirangan diatas tempat tidurku sambil menyalakan notebook Apple kesayanganku.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Kyuhyun Sun...ah, maksudku Kyuhyun Oppa –dia memaksaku untuk memanggilnya begitu-, namja paling populer disekolahku itu ternyata selama ini menyimpan perasaan padaku. Duh, senangnya! Padahal kalau di pikir-pikir aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak terlalu cantik, pendiam, juga kutu buku. Tapi satu hal yang kurasa... yah, setidaknya bisa dibanggakan dariku, aku termasuk salah satu siswi yang bisa di katakan pandai. Nilaiku selalu diatas rata-rata dan aku juga selalu masuk dalam 10 besar peringkat diseluruh Sekolah Menengah di Seoul ini. Yah, setidaknya hanya itu sajalah yang bisa kubanggakan. Dan aku tau, walaupun sudah mendapat prestasi mengagumkan seperti itu, tidak menjadi jaminan aku akan disukai oleh namja sepopuler Cho Kyuhyun! Oh, bagai mimpi saja rasanya.

_Ping!_

Bunyi yang berasal dari notebook berstiker keroro itu mengagetkan dan membuyarkan semua lamunanku Buru-buru aku mengecek dan menggeser kursor mouseku sambil membaca kata demi kata yang tertera disana.

Dan kemudian senyum terkembang dibibirku melihat apa yang tertulis disana.

_**Almighty_Key : Annyeong, Seororo **_

Oh ya, aku lupa bilang pada kalian ya? Key ini adalah sahabatku di dunia maya. Err... sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dan Key sudah lebih dari kata 'sahabat'. Mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut TTM atau Teman Tapi Mesra atau... apalah itu namanya. Yang jelas hubunganku dengan Key bisa dikatakan 'intim'. Walaupun tidak ada pernyataan pacaran dari kami berdua.

_**Seororo : Annyeong, Key ^^**_

Aku membalas pesannya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Kalau kalian melihatku sekarang, pasti kalian akan berpikir aku sudah gila! Tapi bodo amatlah, toh aku sendirian di sini. Jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat kelakuan konyolku ini. Dan aku memang tidak memakai nama asli untuk ID YM-ku. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang didunia maya ini mengetahui identitasku sementara aku sendiri tidak mengetahui identitas mereka. Karena kebanyakan mereka tidak menggunakan identitas atau nama asli mereka. Seperti Key ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentangnya. Dia tidak pernah mau bercerita padaku. Padahal kami sudah cukup lama saling mengenal. Dan beginilah, kami hanya berinteraksi melalui YM tanpa mengetahui identitas masing-masing.

_**Almighty_Key : Sedang apa?**_

_**Seororo : Tidak ada. Hanya mendengarkan musik saja. Kau sedang apa, Key?**_

_**Almighty_Key : Sama sepertimu.**_

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Obrolan demi obrolan terjalin antara aku dan Key. Dari sekadar basa-basi hingga berlanjut ke hal-hal yang lebih serius. Sampai akhirnya...

_**Almighty_Key : Seororo?**_

_**Seororo : Nde?**_

_**Almighty_Key : Emmm...aku..aku ingin meminta kejelasan tentang hubungan kita**_

_**Seororo : Maksudmu?**_

_**Almighty_Key : Yah~ aku rasa kau taulah kalau hubungan kita ini sudah tidak bisa lagi dikatakan 'sahabat'. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?**_

_**Seororo : Umm...Y-ya..Aku mengerti. Jadi... apa maumu, Key?**_

_**Almighty_Key : Aku mau...menjalin hubungan yang resmi denganmu. Bukan hubungan tanpa status seperti ini. Bagaimana?**_

Aku terpaku sejenak menatap layar dihadapanku. Oh, Tuhan! Apakah ini sebuah...penembakan? Yah, penembakan dalam artian lain, tentu saja!

_**Almighty_Key : Halo? Seororo? Kau masih disana?**_

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku setelah Key 'menyapaku'. Ya Tuhan, aku harus jawab apa? Aku akui, aku memang menyukai Key, walaupun aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana wajahnya dan bagaimana sosoknya. Tapi dari obrolan-obrolan yang selama ini kami jalani, aku menyadari bahwa aku mulai menyukai kepribadian Key yang supel dan selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum dengan lelucon-leluconnya. Hah, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang! Di satu sisi, aku memang menyukai Key, tapi aku kan...sudah mempunyai Kyuhyun Oppa. Dan kami baru saja jadian. Bahkan hubungan kami belum sampai 2 jam!

_**Almighty_Key : Seo? Kenapa diam? Tidak mau ya? Yasudah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau memang lebih nyaman menjadi sahabatku **_

_**Seororo : Ah, tidak Key! Aku...aku mau jadi pacarmu!**_

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba jari-jariku refleks mengetikkan kata-kata itu di keyboard notebookku. Aku merasa...takut! Takut kalau Key tidak mau mengobrol denganku lagi. Dan takut kalau sampai dia menyukai yeoja lain. Walaupun aku tidak tau pasti apakah dia betul-betul menyukaiku atau tidak. Tapi biarlah, toh aku juga sudah punya pacar. Dan hubungan yang –akan- kujalani dengan Key ini tidak lebih dari sebatas hubungan dunia maya. Jadi... tidak ada masalah, bukan?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Seohyun~a? Ppali ireona. Ayo bangun sayang. Kau harus les piano!"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelingaku. Ya, tadi itu suara eomma yang membangunkanku. Ternyata tadi aku tertidur setelah selesai mengobrol dengan Key.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang eomma?" aku bertanya sambil berusaha menahan rasa kantukku

"Jam setengah 4. Cepatlah, kau sudah terlambat."

Apa? Jam setengah 4? Gawatt!

Aku bergegas bangun dan menyambar handuk keroro yang tersangkut di pintu kamarku. Kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat aku berlari menuju kamar mandi yang juga berada dikamarku.

BYAR! BYUR! PYAR! PYUR! #haha..bunyinya ngasal banget XD 

Tak lebih dari lima menit, aku keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandi 'fotocopy' ku.

Aku mengambil baju yang tergantung di lemariku secara acak. Blouse ungu muda di padukan dengan celana jeans selutut menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk situasi seperti ini. Biasanya aku suka memakai dress atau baju-baju berbentuk gaun. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, terlalu merepotkan!

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan menyisir rambutku seadanya, aku pun keluar dan berpamitan pada eomma yang sedang menonton TV.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Nde. Hati-hati, Seohyun~a.."

.

.

.

.

"Bagus, Joohyun. Akhir-akhir ini permainanmu semakin mengagumkan. Aku jadi semakin yakin, kalau aku tidak salah memilihmu jadi partner duetku untuk pementasan nanti."

"Ah, terimakasih Songsaenim. Anda terlalu memuji."

"Tidak. Kau memang luar biasa, Joohyun."

"Kamsa Hamnida. Ah, aku pamit dulu Songsaenim. Annyeong."

Aku membungkuk hormat seraya beranjak keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana aku belajar piano dengan seorang namja yang cukup tampan dan masih lumayan muda. Oh, soal sikap formalku tadi? Yah, aku merasa harus bersikap sopan padanya, karena dialah orang yang melatih kemampuan bermain pianoku. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah guru pianoku. Walaupun usianya hanya 3 tahun diatasku sih.

"Joohyun."

Aku mendengar dia memanggil namaku ketika kakiku baru saja hendak melangkah keluar.

"N-nde?"

Aku berbalik perlahan sambil menatap guruku yang tampak salah tingkah itu.

"Ehmm... Itu...Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Bisa?" tanyanya

Aku melirik jam tangan keroroku. Baru pukul setengah 5. Biasanya Sooman Ahjusshi akan menjemput tepat pada pukul 5. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku berbicara sebentar dengan Yonghwa songsaenim. Mungkin ia akan membicarakan tentang persiapan untuk pementasan nanti.

"Umm..." aku mengangguk pelan

"Ayo, kita bicara disana saja." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat les pianoku.

"Ada apa, Songsaenim?" tanyaku setelah kami sampai ditaman itu

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Joohyun~a. Panggil saja Oppa atau Yonghwa Oppa." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat hatiku sedikit bergetar karenanya.

"A-ah, baiklah O-Oppa."

"Hmmhh..." Yonghwa Oppa menghela napas berkali-kali. Entah kenapa aku melihat wajahnya sedikit...tegang? Memang apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sekumpulan anak kecil berlari mengeremuni sesuatu. Ternyata anak-anak itu menghampiri seorang penjual balon yang tampak akan menerbangkan sekumpulan balon(?). Aku mengernyitkan kening melihatnya. Dan tanpa sadar mataku mengikuti arah balon-balon yang mulai terbang keangkasa dan membentuk beberapa kata. Aku pun membacanya dengan seksama.

**Joo Hyu~a, saranghaeyo 3  
>Would you be my girlfriend?<strong>

**-Jung YongHwa-**

Mataku membulat sempurna membaca rangkaian kata di angkasa sana. Oh, Tuhan! Apalagi ini?

Kemudian mataku beralih pada sosok di sampingku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan –Oppa-apa-maksudnya-ini?

"Ya, aku memang mencintaimu, Joohyun. Mau kah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Seakan mengerti arti tatapanku, YongHwa Oppa pun menyatakan satu pernyataan yang membuatku terkejut. Apa? Yonghwa Oppa menyukaiku? Tadi Kyuhyun dan sekarang Yonghwa? Entah aku harus merasa beruntung atau sial! Di 'tembak' oleh dua orang namja tampan dalam sehari!

"Umm..Op..Oppa...aku..."

Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab 'Mian, aku sudah punya pacar Oppa.' Tapi tidak jadi. Karena aku merasa sayang melepas namja sekeren Yonghwa Oppa. Oh ayolah, yeoja mana yang tidak tertarik pada Yonghwa Oppa? Tampan, Dewasa, Romantis, Perhatian, dan ditambah keahliannya dalam bermain piano. Aku yakin, walau aku menolaknya, dia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan yeoja lain yang 'lebih' dariku. Maka, berdasarkan pemikiran-pemikiran itu, aku memutuskan untuk...

"E...emm... Y-ya, aku mau menjadi pacar Oppa."

Seo Joo Hyun, kali ini kau...benar-benar selingkuh!

**To Be Continued**

**Ide pasaran? Ceritanya abal? Oke, saya tau T_T**

**Gimme review, pleaseee? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Am I Playgirl"**

**Cast :**

**Seo Joo Hyun**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum (Key)**

**Jung Yonghwa**

**Genre : Romance, a lil bit Angst**

**Rated : T**

Sudah sebulan lamanya Seohyun menjalani hubungan dengan 3 pria sekaligus. Dan pria-pria yang dipilihnya bukanlah sembarang pria, melainkan pria-pria yang memiliki pesona luar biasa dan mampu membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut di hadapan mereka.

Cho Kyuhyun, dengan wajah dingin dan angkuh serta dengan otak yang nyaris jenius mampu membuatnya menjadi idola di Seoul High Scool. Walaupun termasuk siswa pintar dan berada dalam jajaran 5 besar ranking paralel di sekolahnya, itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seorang cowo nerd, bahkan dia menjadi salah satu siswa paling ditakuti disekolah akibat sikapnya yang ugal-ugalan. Dan itu malah membuat para gadis semakin terpesona dengan image 'bad boy tapi pintar' (?) yang ia ciptakan.

Kim Ki Bum (Key), walau belum jelas bagaimana bentuk fisiknya, tapi Seohyun yakin cowo satu ini bisa membuat para gadis menyukainya dalam sekejap. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk Seohyun. Asal tahu aja, Seohyun bukanlah tipe gadis yang mau berpacaran dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya di dunia maya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak saat Key menyatakan cinta padanya. Sikap humorisnya selalu bisa membuat Seohyun tersenyum bahkan tertawa, hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Mengingat Seohyun bukanlah gadis yang gampang bergaul, itu sebabnya ia tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Jung Yonghwa, tampan, dewasa, pintar bermain musik, sangat menyayangi anak kecil, dan memiliki senyuman yang mampu membuat hati siapapun tenang melihatnya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pria satu ini? Well, sepertinya tidak ada. Dan tidak terkecuali Seohyun.

Jadi sudah jelas bukan? Pria yang menjadi pacar-pacarnya Seohyun memang bukanlah pria sembarangan. Dan jangan salahkan Seohyun jika dia memacari tiga pria ini sekaligus. Salahkan pesona mereka yang terlalu susah untuk di tolak. Dan salahkan juga kenapa mereka harus jatuh cinta pada Seohyun.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Hyung, kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" omel seorang pria blonde pada ponselnya –atau lebih ditepatnya seseorang yang berbicara diseberang sana.

"_Mianhae, Kibum-ah. Jalanan macet sekali. Sabarlah, sebentar lagi aku sampai."_

"Aish, yasudah cepetan." Kata pria blonde itu sambil mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tck, bocah ini!" Yonghwa mendecak sebal setelah dengan seenaknya lawan bicaranya mematikan ponselnya.

"Oppa, sebaiknya kau jemput dia sekarang. Kasihan dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu."

"Tapi Juhyun-a, aku sudah berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Gwaecahana oppa, aku bisa pulang naik taksi."

"Kau yakin?"

"Nde. Tidak usah khawatir. Yasudah aku pulang dulu ya, oppa."

"Ne, hati-hati Juhyun-a."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sebenarnya bohong saat Seohyun bilang ia bisa pulang naik taksi, karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak mempunyai uang sepeser pun! Dan ia sudah bilang pada supir pribadinya untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini karena ia akan pulang bersama Yonghwa. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Ia tidak mungkin egois dan membiarkan sepupunya Yonghwa menunggu sendirian di bandara. Tapi bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? Bagaimana cara dia pulang? Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk minta jemput pada Kyuhyun, dan ia yakin cowo itu pasti akan langsung menjemputnya. Tapi Seohyun adalah tipe gadis yang sangat segan meminta bantuan orang lain, sekalipun itu pacarnya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan mengikuti sepasang kaki yang menuntunnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lama, Hyung. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu disini? 15 menit! Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku menunggu selama itu, Hyung? Kau tahu kan aku paling benci menunggu?" omel pria blonde pada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dari caranya berbicara terdengar seperti omelan seorang gadis pada pacarnya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat pria di hadapannya menutup kuping mendengar ocehannya.

"Ya! Kibum-a! Tidak adakah kata-kata yang lebih baik untuk menyambut kedatanganku? Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, masih suka mengomel seperti ibu-ibu."

"Salah kau sendiri membiarkanku menunggu selama itu, Hyung." Kata pria blonde itu sambil berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pria yang di panggilnya 'Hyung' itu mulai merasa gemas dengan sikapnya.

"Kau baru menunggu 15 menit dan- Ya! Apa kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apa? Koperku? Tolong bawakan ke mobil ya, Hyung. Tanganku pegal sekali." Kata pria blonde itu yang terdengar seperti perintah. Pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyisakan Yonghwa yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Tck! Anak itu! Sikap bossy nya tidak pernah berubah."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta aku untuk menjemputmu? Kenapa kau berjalan kaki sendirian seperti itu? Apa kau tidak tahu tempat tadi adalah markasnya para penjahat, heh?"

"Mi-mianhae, Oppa. Aku hanya segan minta jemput padamu."

"Segan? Kau bilang segan? Memangnya kau anggap aku ini apa?"

"Jeongmal mianhae, oppa."

"Hh, yasudah. Tapi lain kali jangan segan minta bantuan padaku. Aku ini pacarmu. Arasseo?"

"Nde. Selamat malam, Kyuhyun Oppa. Hati-hati."

"Hn. Selamat malam, Seohyun."

Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran rumah Seohyun dan tak lupa meninggalkan senyum manis di wajah gadis itu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Pagi-pagi buta Seohyun sudah di kagetkan dengan bunyi wekernya yang berteriak-teriak nyaring sedari tadi. Aish, padahal ini kan hari minggu! Tapi sudah terlanjur bangun, yasudahlah.

Seohyun beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya. Setelah selesai, ia bergegas menuju ke dapur dan mengambil sebungkus mie instan dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Apa? Jangan tertawa! Seohyun memang tidak pandai memasak. Maka dari itu, ia menyiapkan persediaan mie instan yang sangat banyak untuk di makan jika orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah, seperti sekarang ini. Setelah selesai makan, ia membereskan peralatan makannya dan masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa pesan dari ketiga pacarnya.

_**From : My Lovely Ice Prince**_

_**Seohyun-a, hari ini kau tidak ada les piano kan? Hari ini kita ke bioskop. Kau bisa kan? Tentu saja bisa. Aku tidak suka penolakan!**_

Aish, namja ini! Selalu suka seenaknya. Tapi Seohyun tersenyum juga membaca pesannya.

_**From : Key of MY heart *A/N : agak lebay nih namanya -_-***_

_**Seororo, akuuu sudah tidak sabar lagiii! Tunggu kejutan dariku. Hehehe :D**_

Dahi Seohyun mengerut membaca pesan dari pacar dunia mayanya itu. Huh? Kejutan? Apa maksudnya?

_**From : Yonghwa Oppa *A/N : ini yang namanya paling normal :D***_

_**Selamat pagi, Juhyun-a. Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak? Hehehe. Oh iya, hari ini kau ada waktu luang? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke taman?**_

Pesan terakhir tersebut sukses membuat Seohyun senyum-senyum sendiri. Ah, Yonghwa Oppa! Selalu manis seperti biasa. Sungguh, seperti karakter cowok di komik-komik.

Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum di wajahnya berganti dengan raut wajah bingung dan dahi yang sedikit mengerut. Aigoo, Kyuhyun Oppa dan Yonghwa Oppa mengajakku keluar hari ini. Bagaimana ya? Aku harus pergi sama siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Juhyun-a? Kenapa kau tampak gelisah? Kau tidak suka ke taman? Atau kita ke tempat lain saja? Bagaimana?"

"E-eh, tidak kok. Aku senang, Oppa. Hanya saja..."

Seohyun tampak kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau-

"Hanya saja apa? Kau tidak enak badan? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" tanya Yonghwa penuh kekhawatiran, membuat Seohyun semakin merasa tidak enak hati. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus pergi sekarang juga. 'Dia' hanya sehari berada di sini, nanti malam ia akan pulang ke Tokyo. Makanya, Seohyun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Umm.. bu-bukan begitu Oppa. Hanya saja... tiba-tiba temanku dari Tokyo mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini. Karena nanti malam ia akan pulang ke Tokyo dan ia minta aku menunjukkan tempat-tempat wisata disini sebelum ia kembali ke Tokyo. Bagaimana Oppa? Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ah, begitu ya? Tidak kok. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sepupu yang aku ceritain waktu itu juga dari Tokyo, dan ia juga akan pulang nanti malam. Ah, jangan-jangan mereka orang sama! Hahaha."

Deg! Jantung Seohyun berdegup kencang mendengar penuturan Yonghwa. Yonghwa memang hanya bergurau, tapi Seohyun beranggapan lain. Dan dengan takut-takut ia pun bertanya. "Me-memangnya siapa nama sepupu Oppa?"

"Kibum. Namanya Kim Kibum. Apakah temanmu itu namanya Kibum juga?"

Fiuh. Syukurlah!

"Bukan. Namanya Key."

.

.

.

.

"Kau...Seororo?"

"Ne. Kau...Key?"

Seohyun takjub sejenak menatap pria di hadapannya. Pria berambut blonde itu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan tidak kalah dengan kedua pacarnya. Dan poin plusnya, pria di hadapannya ini sangatlah fashionable dan... keren! Okay, bukan berarti Kyuhyun dan Yonghwa tidak keren. Hanya saja, pria ini –sepertinya- sangat mengikuti tren yang sedang di gandrungi remaja jaman sekarang. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang setia dengan T-shirtnya, dan Yonghwa yang selalu dengan kemejanya. Pria ini benar-benar... awesome!

"Halo? Seororo? Kenapa bengong, heh?" Key bertanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seohyun.

"Ah? E-eh.. ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm. Bagaimana? Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Umm.."

Seohyun hanya mengangguk pelan

.

.

.

.

"Kau kemana saja, Seohyun? Kau membuatku menunggu 10 menit!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal saat gadis yang sedari tadi di tunggunya akhirnya muncul.

"Mianhaeyo, Oppa. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah meminta maaf. Sebaiknya kita langsung masuk saja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan gadisnya masuk kedalam bioskop.

"N-Nde, Oppa."

.

.

.

.

"Seohyun, kita tidak akan pulang dulu. Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke bandara." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang

"Ke bandara? Untuk apa? Memangnya kau mau kemana, Oppa?" tanya Seohyun penasaran.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin mengantar temanku." Jawab Kyuhyun

"O-oh, baiklah."

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di bandara Kyuhyun mulai mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya itu. Matanya menjelajah kesegala arah, mencoba untuk menemukan sosok pria dengan wajah bodoh dan berambut pirang. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih ketika gadis di sampingnya memanggilnya pelan.

"Kyuhyun Oppa..."

"Ada apa, Seo?"

"Umm... A-aku ingin ke toilet."

"Hm? Apa perlu aku temani?" pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian dia menyesal telah menanyakan hal bodoh itu, "Pabo!" ia mengumpat pelan

"Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku bisa pergi sendiri." Seohyun langsung bergegas ke toilet dengan wajah merah padam.

"Yo, men!" sesosok pria pirang tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Pabo! Kau ini kemana saja, heh?"

"Hehehe. Kau sudah lama datang? Tadi aku menunggu Yonghwa Hyung, makanya sedikit lama."

"Cih, mana hyungmu yang pemurah senyum itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Mollayo. Sepertinya dia sedang membeli sesuatu."

"Hm. Geuraeyo."

"Mana yeojachingu yang kau ceritakan itu? Kheh, tidak kusangka kau bisa tertarik juga pada wanita. Kukira dulu kau menyukaiku. Ahaha."

PLETAK! Kyuhyun menjitak kepala pria pirang itu dengan keras.

"Ya! Appo!"

"Bicara sekali lagi, kusobek mulutmu itu!" ancam Kyuhyun

"Ah, Kyuhyun! Kau ini menyeramkan sekali! Lalu, dimana yeojachingumu?"

"Ah, dia..."

"Ternyata kau disini juga, Kyuhyun." Sesosok pria berwajah ramah tiba-tiba muncul dan menginterupsi pria pirang itu dan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Annyeong, hyung..." Kyuhyun menyapa pria itu. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap sosok lain di sebelah Yonghwa. "Seohyun? Kau kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" pandangan matanya tiba-tiba teralih pada gadis di samping Yonghwa.

"Kau kenal Juhyun? Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di toilet, dan aku memintanya menemaniku membelikan ramyun ini untuk Kibum." Jelas Yonghwa

"Loh? Bukannya kau ini... Seororo?" tiba-tiba pria berambut pirang tadi berbicara.

"E-eh? K-key?"

"Mwo? Key? Seororo? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" kedua namja lainnya bertanya secara serempak.

"Nde. Ini Seororo yang kuceritakan itu." Kata Key bangga dan langsung memeluk Seohyun. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang mengantarkanku ke bandara."

"E-eh.. I-itu..." Seohyun hanya bisa menunduk sambil meremas ujung gaunnya dengan gugup.

"Tunggu! Ini... apa maksudnya? Kau bilang dia ini Seororo yang kau ceritakan? Berarti dia ini... pacarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Nde. Dia ini yeojachinguku."

Dan Seohyun semakin kuat meremas ujung gaunnya saat dirasakan tatapan menusuk dari dua namja lainnya.

"Juhyun, tolong jelaskan apa maksud perkataan Kibum tadi." Perintah Yonghwa dengan wajah datar.

Seohyun tidak pernah melihat Yonghwa bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya. Yonghwa yang ia kenal tetap tersenyum dan bersikap manis walau ia melakukan kesalahan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Dan itu artinya, Jung Yonghwa sedang sangat MARAH!

"O-Oppa. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Kami tidak butuh permintaan maafmu. Hanya jelaskan saja. Walaupun semuanya sudah jelas."

Kata-kata sinis dari Kyuhyun membuat Seohyun semakin tersudut dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, hei! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bersikap kasar pada gadis ku?" protes Key melihat Hyung dan sahabatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti kepada Seohyun.

"Kau diam saja, Kibum!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau kalian membuat Seororo menangis, heh?" kata Key sambil melihat kearah Seohyun yang mulai terisak pelan.

"Kheh, jadi sekarang namamu sudah berubah menjadi Seororo, eh?" kata Kyuhyun sinis. "Kibum, aku pulang dulu. Dan Seohyun, we're over!"

Key masih merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Yonghwa dan Kyuhyun, juga Seohyun. "Kyu! Kau mau kemana? Argh! Kenapa malah jadi begini?"

"Juhyun, aku kecewa sekali padamu. Kau... tidak seperti yang kukira. Kita berakhir sampai disini saja."

"O-Oppa.. jebal! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Pinta Seohyun. Tapi Yonghwa tidak menggubrisnya

"Kibum-ah, aku pulang dulu. Dan sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi pesawatnya _take off."_

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yonghwa langsung pergi meninggalkan Seohyun dan Key.

"Seororo, bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

"Hiks, K-key, mianhae. Ma-mafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku ini pacarnya Kyuhyun dan Yonghwa Oppa." Kata Seohyun dengan bahu bergetar dan terisak pelan.

"MWO?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Key. A-aku tahu aku ini jahat. T-tapi aku harap kau tidak membenciku setelah ini. Dan... soal hubungan kita, anggap saja kita ini hanya sebatas teman di dunia maya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Key. Selamat tinggal."

Seohyun berlari menjauhi Key yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Ia tahu ini semua memang salahnya. Seandainya dulu dia hanya setia pada satu namja, ia tidak akan merasa sesakit ini. Rasanya sakit... sakit sekali! Kehilangan 3 namja yang mulai dicintainya dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi... sudahlah! Semua memang salahnya, ia yang memulai permainan ini!  
>Dan mulai saat ini, tidak akan ada lagi kata PACARAN dalam kamus hidup SEO JOO HYUN!<p>

**-FIN-**

**Balesan review :**

**IinInayah : Haha iya nih. Ini udh d lanjut. Maaf kalau lama pake banget -_-**

**Guest : Hayoo.. gimana reaksinya? Baca aja chap ini pasti tau ;3**

**SeoNa D-Na : Hai, salam kenal juga ^^. Udah lanjut nih, maaf ga bisa cepet. Malah lama banget gini u.u**

**ySin : Haha, gila memang xD**

**yoorin matsu : Lanjut dong. Tapi maaf lama banget d lanjutinnya -_-**

**Ino-chan : Haha. Makasih. Salam kenal juga, Ino-chan. Ini udh d lanjutin ^^**

**Makasi yaa atas reviewnya. Karna review kalianlah akuu semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini :D Walaupun LAMA BANGET sih -_- Mianhae yaa reader. Maaf juga kalau chap ini diakhiri dengan ending yang super ga jelas kek gini. Author kehabisan ide xD Jeongmal mianhae *bow***

**So, gimme review, pleaseee? :D *puppy eyes***


End file.
